


【杰佣R】Pornstar（5）

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】Pornstar（5）

第五章

“虽说已经大略了解了一下这个导演的拍摄取向，但这次的剧本还是远超我的尺度。”奈布一边说一边看着已经将头发留到肩膀的杰克，突然觉得有点牙疼。  
“…而且我还低估了你的敬业程度。”  
“只是觉得有趣而已。”杰克微笑着说道，平时总是游刃有余的男人如今正在试穿一件华丽的裙装。  
“你觉得黑色的好看一点还是白色？”杰克询问着奈布的意见，他甚至还提着裙摆转了一圈。  
“…我这种事情不太有所谓。”奈布面无表情给自己系领带，羞耻度爆表的play和剧本已经够糟糕了，更别提奈布还要应付着充满着新奇感的杰克。

“两位，准备好了吗？”工作人员轻轻敲门，发出询问。  
屋内的两人快速打理自己，将衣服的最后一丝褶皱抚平，“好了。”  
化妆师为杰克化妆的时间几乎要超出以往的两倍，奈布在一旁拿着剧本熟悉流程。这次的布景稍微华丽一些，厚重的窗帘，猩红的地毯，一切都充满着奇怪的仪式感。  
杰克的妆终于上好，他看着镜中的自己，有些新奇地说，“虽说是逐步看着您化完妆的，但能够达到这样的地步还是觉得神奇。”  
奈布循声去看杰克，往日的面容变得柔和许多，眼角被染上一抹绯红，唇上的唇釉显得水润。半长的头发完全披散下来，颈上系着蕾丝的颈带，遮盖住喉结，过白的皮肤在灯光下似乎能发光。  
奈布心中荒谬的升起惊艳的感觉，他右手成拳抵在下巴上轻轻敲击，走过去坐在杰克让出的椅子上，眼神还在不停的瞟着杰克。  
而这位先生完全没在意，只是拿出手机自拍了几张似乎要留下这个不经常见到的画面。

给奈布上的仅仅是淡妆，并不用花费太多时间。两人很快走到场地的中间，开始预先演习姿势，摆了几个姿势都得到导演的OK，奈布才走到房间外，准备拍摄这部GV的入场画面。  
穿着一身笔挺西装的男人不安地敲门，得到里面人的允许后才推门而入。  
穿着华丽裙装的“女”人坐在房屋中间的扶手椅上，男人低着头走到“女”人面前，恭顺地弯下双膝，他跪在了地上。  
地毯柔软的触感反而让他更加焦虑，他迫切地希望能有人说一点什么话。  
“过来。”低沉的嗓音与那个“女”人的身份完全不符，却莫名带着别样的刺激。  
“你想要到这里来吧，小狗？”尾音微微上扬，如同恶魔的诱惑。

奈布忍耐下想弯唇角的冲动，他对SM剧本代入感本就不强，杰克的台词还如此羞耻，更引起他想笑的欲望。  
穿着高跟鞋的脚已经踩踏在他的肩膀上，奈布心里微微不爽，面上却没有显露半分，只是配合的去吻那只脚裸露出的脚背。  
嘴唇微微磨蹭脚面，麻痒的羞耻感顺着神经一路向上燃烧。杰克低垂着头去看奈布，心中有些轻微的不自在。  
那双眼睛一直以来都是与他相对着的，却因为这次剧本的设定却无法对视。  
充斥装饰叠赘繁琐的裙摆被奈布掀起，杰克的一条腿被奈布捧着亲吻。  
刻意除毛的腿在灯光的照耀下显得白皙修长，唾液留下的湿痕暧昧又色情。  
这种场景给奈布一种奇妙的倒错感，那种张扬的欲望敲击心门，让他的亲吻不禁急切了起来。  
杰克也察觉到了这一点，那只尚且还算自由的除去高跟鞋的脚隔着西裤去踩踏奈布的性器，富含挑逗意味的动作，轻柔却又恰到好处的力度，将情欲推向另一种高潮。  
摄影师的镜头对准被踩踏的性器，那只赤裸的脚长得很好看，与深色的西裤对比出了更加浓重的情色感。不知何时拉开的拉链暴露出西裤内的身体未曾着一件衣物。  
性器坦然地硬着，马眼流出的淫水被拇指抹去，垂在指缝拉扯出银色的线，一点又一点坠下打湿地毯。  
“转过去。”杰克按照剧本的流程来说台词，奈布最后舔舐一下那皮肤，转过身去，已经做好扩张与润滑的湿润穴口微微打开，紧闭的臀缝被一只手扒开。润滑剂挂在上面亮晶晶的一层，如同被情欲挑逗出了淫水一般。  
杰克用手指抚摸两下，就伸手插入，摄像头拉近，拍摄着被贪婪吞吃的手指，后穴似乎敏感至极，连手指都无法承受，屁股一直在发抖躲闪，却被杰克按着强硬地接受快感。  
奈布呜咽着发出含糊地喘息，带着哭腔的呻吟被摄影师完全收录，连那不堪承受的表情也被一并拍下留存。  
粉红色的橡胶假阳具被杰克用手一点一点送进奈布的后穴，那假阳具没有过分粗大，表面却布满突起与纹路，上翘的头部很轻松的能顶着敏感点再操到深处。  
“不许掉出来。”杰克说着又将假阳具向深处顶了顶，这两下顶得极准，奈布觉得自己的腰都有些酸软。  
屁股无力地向上拱了几下，又被杰克有力的手掌给按下，奈布发着抖转过身，被杰克拉扯着头发摁向胯下。  
蕾丝贴着脸颊磨蹭将白皙的皮肤磨红，拉扯头发的动作看似粗暴，其实更像是轻扯，只是奈布过于配合才造成如此的视觉效果。  
裙装很厚，隔着布料舔也不能舔出什么快感，只是为了摄像的素材罢了，即使两人公事公办，高涨的欲望却未曾有一刻消灭。

这是工作，也是难得的名正言顺的亲呢机会。本就比普通人更容易燃起情欲的身体艰难的忍耐着小会儿的焦灼。杰克抓着奈布头发的手指背对着镜头悄悄去摸奈布的耳朵  
食指指尖戳在耳骨上，悄悄地搔了两下，那点麻痒如同被猫儿舔了掌心又像被小草蹭了脚踝。奈布下意识看了杰克一眼，杰克趁着摄像机拍摄奈布的脸，眨了一下左眼，唇角笑容扩大。  
说不出的感觉侵染奈布，他的双颊忍不住微微泛红，舌尖似乎也有些软了。  
还好这一阶段已经结束，杰克看到导演打的手势，主动拉起自己的裙摆，将双腿和已然勃起的性器全都展露。与精致的裙子形成鲜明对比的性器挺立着，杰克看着奈布的嘴唇低声询问道：“很想要吧？”  
被摄影师完美收录的台词也同样烧到了奈布的耳朵，他的耳朵变得粉红，低头伸出舌尖去舔杰克的肉棒。  
艳红的舌尖有点抖，皮肤与皮肤接触的地方同样敏感，舌尖带来的唾液却更像是引爆情欲的液体炸药。  
焦灼，渴望，排着队举着情欲的大旗想要摧毁理智。  
而现在却不是能够放纵欲望的时候，杰克忍耐着，声音沙哑地说，“看来我的小狗害羞了，来，进去好好舔。”  
说着，那被手拎着的裙摆就放下，将奈布的头罩了进去。  
蕾丝迤逦堆叠在奈布的颈上，白色蕾丝映衬着白色皮肤上的红，响亮地吞咽声被在场的每一个人所听到。  
奈布一只手扶着肉棒为杰克口交，另一只手按照预定的情节伸向自己的后面，抓着那粉色的塑胶制品前后搅动起来。  
不被镜头所照见的裙内，奈布本应该扶着肉棒的手却轻轻抚摸杰克的大腿，用指尖在上面勾画。  
他一边舔的响亮，一边用手指细致地写着杰克名字组成的字母。  
J、A、C、K。  
奈布等待着杰克的反应，有些期待，又有些莫名的羞耻。  
羞耻心这种东西早在第一次拍摄的时候就已经被丢掉了，即使是第一次拍摄并不熟悉的GV，奈布也没有感受到多么羞耻。  
但是在此刻，在这个小心翼翼的撩拨之后，他却感到了羞耻，甚至想屏住呼吸，带着不可名状的情绪去等待杰克的回应。  
摄影师不知奈布的小动作，还在拍杰克享受的表情与低喘，还在拍奈布吞吃塑胶假阳具的后穴。  
杰克一边做着享受的表情，一边卡着镜头的死角悄悄将一只手也伸到裙下，用手指撩撩奈布的头发。  
一笔一画地在奈布的脸颊上也开始书写。  
N、A、I、B。  
写完这四个字母之后，杰克悄悄用余光打量了一下摄影师，发现他还在拍摄奈布的部分，于是又加了一个简单勾画出的心。  
看着摄影师即将转过镜头，杰克连忙将手重新放回到镜头可以拍摄到的地方。  
他看不见被自己在脸上“画”了一颗心的奈布是什么表情，只是觉得吞吃他肉棒的人更加热情也更加贪婪。顶端流出的每一点淫水都要品尝干净，湿软的舌尖变着法的去舔柱身和龟头，马眼被光临的次数最多。  
龟头进入窄小喉咙里的次数也逐渐变多，杰克隔着裙子抚摸了两下奈布的头，无声劝告他不要这么急。但这两下温柔的抚摸却完全起了反效果，身下的伺候越发贴心与细致，若不是杰克久经“考验”，还顾及着拍摄，恐怕真的就要射在奈布嘴里。

突然这么热情…杰克被细致的口活吮红了脸颊，额上出了一层薄汗，他微微躬身伸手去摸奈布在身后拨弄塑胶制品的手。杰克的手包住奈布的手，手臂长的优势让杰克不用太费力就做到这一点。  
他抓着奈布的手，带动着那已经被捂热的情趣玩具前后抽插，杰克的手又稳又准，奈布的舌尖僵在原地，灼热的呼吸喷洒在杰克的腿间似乎在忍耐快感。  
杰克又稍微用力了些，奈布的手想要挣脱杰克的控制却做不到，只能被干出粘腻的鼻音，手指发抖的被杰克的手掌拢着。  
杰克收回手臂，拉起自己的裙摆，伸手轻轻抚摸几下奈布的下巴，然后又装作拉扯头发的样子让奈布吐出肉棒。  
两人对视了一小会儿，奈布主动起身，跨坐在杰克的腿上，两条腿搭在椅子的扶手上。  
杰克伸手托住奈布，让他坐得更稳一些，然后燃着情欲火焰的手掌顺势从腰间滑下，揉捏那两瓣柔软的臀瓣。  
奈布勾着杰克的脖颈，勉强使力让屁股向上抬，杰克抽出还被含在穴内的玩具，扶着自己的肉棒缓慢的插进去。  
又满又涨。奈布心里想着，腰上却因为姿势原因而很难使力，只能小幅度的摇晃着屁股让肉棒在穴内搅动。  
“好吃吗？”杰克低笑着问道，低头去亲吻奈布的耳朵与颈侧，舌尖与唇齿将那附近的皮肉吮出煽情的声音。  
“…很好……嗯…啊………吃”奈布的回答刚出口杰克就开始顶弄，手指掐着奈布的腰把人向下摁，敏感的穴肉被干得发抖一直收缩，奈布屁股向上翘想要躲闪却完全没办法躲闪。  
手臂触碰到的不是男人温热的脖颈，而是蕾丝的颈带，只有偶尔的晃动才能碰到皮肤，有些干燥的嘴唇被自己的舌舔了几下就被杰克发现，然后拉过来接吻。  
两人的舌头在外面交缠一会儿才被顶入奈布的口腔，唾液顺着下颌流下，将脖颈沾染上晶莹的欲色。  
骑乘的姿势并未进行多久，奈布被杰克抱起，柔软厚实的地毯此时体现了作用。  
膝盖跪于其上不会太过难受，腰背被长长的裙摆盖住，杰克的肉棒再一次插入穴内。  
奈布双手支撑着自己，侧着头对着镜头喘，被汗打湿的头发粘在额头上，被杰克向上拢拢就露出额头。如果奈布跪得不高，性器就很容易擦着地毯，粗糙的表面说不上是折磨还是别样的刺激。  
“…好、好舒服…嗯……”这些串场的惯用台词不知不觉已经可以轻松的不加犹豫的吐出，身下的性器被杰克的手撸着，爽的发抖。

摄影师不纠结于拍摄不到的裙底，只是偶尔拍拍整体，看上去是女性模样的杰克却将拥有着不错身材的奈布压在身下操弄。  
倒错感，这或许本来就是一种卖点。当裙摆反复划过奈布的腰间的时候他才有些想明白，他的失神很轻易地被杰克看穿，操弄的频率更快更狠。  
肉体拍合的声音几乎连成一片，过多的润滑剂被粗大的肉棒挤出穴外，在穴口挂了一层晶莹的水，甚至向下流淌，将腿根及大腿弄得湿漉漉，淫乱至极。  
杰克撩起裙摆让摄影师拍摄裙内的景象，略显昏暗的光线却更能突出偷窥的快感，即使光线不太理想，但那被干红的穴肉还是相当明显。

明明与以前的工作没有任何区别，奈布却莫名在这一次上获得了更多更猛烈的快感。  
他被压制在床上，手脚都无法动作，杰克几乎是骑在他身上，前后来回晃动，操得又急又快。  
奈布爽得出了哭腔，双腿并起来向上翘，脚趾蜷缩着，反手去够杰克的腿，反复喊着“不要”，杰克却只是稍稍犹豫，并没有停下。  
于是那可恶的快感狂潮就更加猛烈，杰克与奈布伸过来用来乞求的手十指相扣，低头去吻奈布的后颈。  
“很快就好了…”几乎是用气音说出的安慰话语很快就淹没在做爱的声响中。

结束之时，按照剧本，奈布帮杰克口出来，含着精液让摄影师拍够素材，然后才接过杰克递给他的纸巾将精液全都吐出。  
“待会儿还要拍一个采访，两位先生别着急走。”工作人员贴心的提醒一下，就走回导演那里，询问导演的需要。  
杰克先下床，给腿软腰软的奈布伸出了帮助之手，奈布拉着杰克的手站起来。杰克被化妆师拉着卸妆，奈布一个人慢悠悠走进淋浴间。往日工作之后两个人都是一起进淋浴间的，当时奈布还曾嫌弃过淋浴间的狭小，但此刻却又为一个人站在这里而稍稍感到寂寞。  
奈布草草清理一下身上的痕迹，然后就看见卸好妆的杰克进来。  
奈布刚才叫得有点狠，嗓子还有点哑，他一边清洗后穴一边给杰克比了个中指。  
“…我也停不下来。”杰克做了个无奈的动作，用毛巾擦着头发。  
“而且总感觉，我和您在一起工作获得的快感越来越强了。”杰克见奈布不理他就接着说。  
“……错觉吧。”奈布没好意思附和，只是简单说话敷衍了一下。  
“采访你还没参加过吧？没事的，就是回答几个问题。”杰克见奈布回话就继续说道。  
“没参加过也见过，没事。”奈布回答的倒是潇洒。  
“那，待会儿去我家喝两杯？”杰克如往常一般发出邀请，虽然这种邀请几乎没有成功的时候。  
“怎么？舍不得我？”奈布没第一时间拒绝，倒是开起玩笑。  
“是啊是啊。”杰克见他这么说，也就顺势表示同意。  
“……你还真是厚脸皮。”奈布有点无语，他背着杰克套好衣服，赤着脚站在瓷砖上。  
“来不来？”杰克还不放弃，继续问道。  
“来，我去，你快洗。”奈布给了杰克一下子，快步走出淋浴间，被特殊照顾过的“屁股”坐下的时候感觉怪怪的。  
杰克坐在他旁边，两个人保持着微笑完成了最后采访环节。

“你想喝点什么酒？要不要吃点菜，不如我们一起去超市看看吧？”杰克看着奈布询问道，两人走在傍晚的街上，吹着微风。  
四十分钟后，奈布与杰克手上都提着许多手提袋，里面装了食材，酒还有一些生活用品。  
奈布用酸软的胳膊和腿艰难的带动着自己前行，看着前面杰克走得轻快的步伐，终于还是忍不住说道：“…其实你只是想找个能够分担手提袋的人吧？！”  
杰克：_(:з」∠)_

END

杰克：是的我是这么想的，什么我想你我爱你都是假的，我就是不想提这么重的东西。


End file.
